Hojo Tried
by DFTBAPleaseandThankyou
Summary: In which Hojo desperately wants to go on the perfect date with Kagome, shenagins involving a jealous inuyasha and very fed up Hojo continue.


**Just a story that will probably have about roughly five chapters, featuring jealous inuyasha and dazed hojo**

Hojo was determined, every date so far had been awful. But this one would be perfect, he would ask Higurashi out on a date and she would say yes. Hopefully without her friends meddling and forcing her to go out, he didn't want her to push herself if she was still sick. Why her friends were so hell bent on them dating he didn't know. He would pick a time she couldn't forget, where he knew that she was well.

So in the short time gap he had before class started; to speak with her, he went for it. Walking up to her desk.

"Uh Higurashi,"

She turned to him a smile plastered onto her face, she looked stressed. Probably because of the upcoming test.

"Hm?" she replied

"Are you well?" He asked, if this was going to work out then he needed to make sure that she was in good health.

"Yeah, I just got over my-" She went into deep thought, could she not remember what she was sick for anymore? She did get so many major sicknesses that it didn't surprise Hojo

"The flu, you had the flu," Thats what her grandfather had told him when he called anyway.

She sighed into her hand, had her cold been that bad? Was she angry her grandfather had told him about? He couldn't fathom what had upset her, this was the golden moment though. He knew that she was well, and her friends were watching from a distance, instead of making up a time for their date and forcing her to attend it.

"Would you maybe like to-"

"Go on a date?"

Hojo's mouth sat slightly agape, because suddenly Higurashi's friends were crouded around her a knowing gleam in their eyes.

Higurashi squeaked looking slightly annoyed, he understood how she was feeling. Why couldn't her friends stay out of this.

Well, so much for asking her out today.

Hojo shook his head,

"Actually, I can't go on a date any time soon. My schedule is completely full," He said, his tone light trying not to express his annoyance

"I'm the same," Higurashi told him, glaring at her friends.

The bell wrung, and he found himself deep in thought. Higurashi rarely went home with her friends, she usually raced home to study. If he could catch her, hopefully she woudn't be accompanied by her friends. They'd be alone and it would be perfect.

So when the last bell sounded and Higurashi packed up her things with a deep sigh, he walked over.

"Hey, what do you say I walk you home?" He smiled, really hoping she would say yes.

Sniffling, a lot. Infact a little to much it worried Hojo. She shook her head,

"Actually I'm quite sick, I think I've caught someones cold, I'm going to head straight home,"

Obviously she didn't want to walk with him, well if she had a cold he would help her out and wait until she was well again to ask her on another date.

He went to the local store and bought her some heat packs and soups, just nice things that might help her get over a cold. Hojo also purchased the prettiest basket that he could find, along with a role of ribbon.

Setting home once more, he fixed the basket together wrapping all the goodies inside the basket. Once he was satisfied with the appearance, he headed to Higurashi's home.

Wrapping loudly on the door he waited, greeted by the shouts of Higurashi and a unknown voice.

"Its only been two days and my test is tomorrow!"

"Keh!"

"You'll just have to wait a little while longer,"

"I'm sure that its been three days already,"

"You're so impatient!,"

"Kagome, Inuyasha," Hojo recognised Higurashi's mothers voice.

"Yes?" Higurashi asked all the menace from her voice dissipating,

"Dinners ready,"

"Welp time for me to go then,"

"Won't you stay?" Higurashi piped up

Who was this mysterious third person?

"Keh, I guess"

Hojo just stood dumbfounded at the door, Higurashi seemed perfectly fine. Obviously she didn't need his gift basket, well then. On the positive side that meant that she would be in good health and able to attend a date.

Hojo wondered who this guy Higurashi obviously wanted to stay over was, Higurashi seemed to like him. But what relation could he have to her?

He wondered this right until the next morning, all thoughts of this mystery man banished.

He needed to be thinking confident if he was going to ask Higurashi on another date, again it was the perfect moment; the short time gap between class.

He approached her desk, she seems angry with something; or rather someone?

"Hello!" he called out when he was just a mere step away from her

She turned to him, immeditley putting a smile on for him. Butterflys flapped their wings in his stomach as it usually did when he spoke to her.

He plopped the basket down on her desk, because he bought it for her and even if she didn't need it now she might find use in it later.

She cocked an eyebrow as she stared at the basket now taking up her desk space.

"You said you had a cold," He said, as if that explained the whole thing.

"Oh right! So I did," She giggled nervously

Hojo was finding this conversation a little awkard to.

"So I didn't get the chance to ask you before," He started

"Oh?"

"Would you like to go out to the movies, with me?" Hojo finished his sentence quick, pleading silently to himself that she would have mercy on him.

Hojo swore that a bead of sweat ran down her fore head

"Hojo, I'm flattered really,"

Here it came, without her friends meddling she would reject him. He was ready to become a roasted Hojo.

"But I'm not sure my boyfriend would like me going on dates with other men," She smiled at him, her eyes held pity.

Hojo's calm facade cracked,

"Boyfriend?"

She nodded frantically

"Yes, for quite some time now, you weren't aware?"

Oh god, she was to cute for her own good. Bubbling with happiness and an innocent heart.

"No I-"

Puzzle peices slowly fitted together in Hojo's mind, that must have been the man at Higurashi's house last night. Oh of course, that made more sense then what he had been thinking before.

The bell wrung and Higurashi, with one last smile at him; turned around and got the correct books out.

Hojo felt heat rush to his cheeks as he realised how embarasing that ordeal had been.

He walked back to his desk, and sat down.

Not knowing how embarassing this week would really be for him.


End file.
